1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a heat-dissipating resin composition, and particularly to a heat-dissipating resin composition that dissipates heat of a heat-generating element to the outside, and a component and an electronic device including the heat-dissipating resin composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent mobile electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet PCs are prone to heat up as CPUs become faster. Conventional methods for cooling heat-generating devices include transferring heat of a heat-generating device into a heat sink connected to the heat-generating device. Furthermore, the methods also include dissipating heat from a heat sink by convection by providing air flow from a fan to the heat sink.
However, it is difficult to include such fans or heat sinks in smaller, lighter, and thinner smartphones and tablet PCs. Thus, the major problem herein is how to dissipate heat.
One of the solutions is to apply a heat-dissipating resin composition to a surface of a heat-generating device to dissipate heat. Many heat-dissipating resin compositions are highly filled with alumina of a higher thermal conductivity. Highly filling heat-dissipating resin compositions with alumina and evenly dissipating heat increase the heat dissipation ability (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-144687 hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature (PTL) 1).